


The Discussion

by REDEADED



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Moved over from Fanfiction.net
One-Shot. For Kima Week 2016. Kid and Maka are enjoying a nice sunny day on the couch when Maka asks Kid the big question of spending their lives together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching the heck out of romance lately, fallen in love with Toradora so today I just wanted to post a one shot! Not placed in the cannon world.

"Hey, what do you think of us getting married?" Maka asked looking towards her lover on the opposite end of the couch. His response, drop his book and straighten out his suit while clearing his throat; "It's no big deal Kid, just a thought..." he rolled his eyes and looked at her with a smirk.

"Where did this question arise from? Did you get into another talk with the girls again?..." Maka leaned her head back with a sigh;

"What if I wanted to just get married?..." Kid looked towards his feet feeling like a fool; "Do you remember when we were six?.."

 

_How could he leave her alone? Even he never made it out of the woods alone unscathed, bruises everywhere and minor cuts were nothing to him anymore but what about his best friend? Aiming the flashlight at the path in front of him he followed the signs in hopes of finding her whereabouts._

_"MAKA!" he called out, she had to be here she had to be. He called out to her once more jumping over tree roots and keeping his breathe as calm as possible.  
"MAKA!.. Maka... please be ok.." he cried out shedding a few more tears. He sat against the trunk of a tree and sobbed all over his arms worried sick, until a person wrapped their arms around his frame. He pulled back quickly and saw it was her, his best friend Maka, in her little pigtails and yellow coat crying own tears._

_"Kid, i'm here are you ok?" she asked in her own worried voice. He looked at her and smiled brightly before embracing her;_

_"Am I ok? What about you?! I was worried sick, i'm sorry we got lost Maka!" she smiled against his chest and held him just as tight; "I'll never let you out of my sight again..."_

_On the way out they found their parents who were relieved to have them safe and sound. They gave one another goodbye hugs before parting unto which Death commented to his son: "Holding hands now eh?" Kid blushed greatly and told his father to shut it, he turned and waved goodbye to his friend who smiled brightly with her cheeks so red._

 

"That was a magnificent night wasn't it?" Kid pipped out making Maka scoff and hold one of his hands. He loved the little things like that, no need for extravagant events or displays no, he just loved sitting on the couch reminiscing about the past while getting glimpses of his girlfriend in her black sweater, blue jeans, and pink shirt. Lacing their fingers together he chuckled out:

"What about valentine's day in middle school? I remember a beautiful girl coming to my rescue on that day."

 

_Kid had just finished giving out his valentines to his friends and eagerly awaited his own gifts. Through out the day his buddies Soul and Black*Star received a vast amount including some from his half-sisters whom knew he would help them no matter what to get with the guys they liked, especially Liz. As the day came to a close he returned to his desk and saw small bags of cookies from his sisters and buddies but nothing more, he never complained about it nor made a big deal to anyone but would it hurt to have someone else like you? It didn't seem like so much to ask but he didn't need really need it as much as he would've like it. Packing his things he turned and saw his best friend in her pig tails smiling brightly at him._

_"Hey there Kid, did you have a hard time driving off all those girls?" Maka asked giggling. Kid's smile faltered a little bit which made her lose her grin and face palm a little loudly; "My bad..."_

_"It's fine" he picked up his things and slowly stood up; "Who needs love when I got you guys right?" As he put everything away he pulled back when Maka put a giant bag of cookies in his face. Before he could ask she opened it up and stuck one in his mouth, he smiled and enjoyed every bite before sighing with content._

_"Pretty good huh?"_

_"Oh yeah, I always enjoy your cooking Maka." his smile was great and she blushed a little_

_"Well they're all yours ok? I didn't get anything this year from a special someone either so we're both in the same boat."_

_Kid looked at her as she faced the wall and chuckled lowly, wondering what was so funny Maka turned slightly only to get a peck on the cheek from him. Her face turned bright red and she didn't move for a few seconds, when she did though she saw the reaper blushing just as much and playing with his thumbs. She calmed down and laughed a little making him feel comfortable as well._

_"We-We-Well let's get a move on yeah?" He spoke seeing their friends near the school stairs. She nodded in agreement but before the exited the door they turned to one another and shared quite a long kiss._

 

"If that isn't the best first kiss story ever I wanna retry it." She said leaning against his chest. He grunted softly in which she relaxed him with a kiss to his hand. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin upon her head.

"Speaking of, what do you wanna eat for dinner hun?" Kid asked hearing her stomach grumble. She blushed slightly;

"Remember the cook off?.."

 

 

_It was a battle of the chefs! Maka vs a classmate of equal caliber, Kid and the others in the stands cheering her on and on the edge of their seats. Kid knew this ment a lot to his girlfriend and hoped that no matter the outcome she wouldn't lose her cool. 5 minutes left and Maka was just about complete with her dishes, he was loving the sight of her, passion pouring out her and with a little mess on her face and apron from the prepping of food. He was very giddy about the fact she wore her hair back with the skull bandanna he had bought her on their third date to the fair. Time had ended and both contestants were finished and handed the judges their plates! In the end by only 2 points Maka's opponent had won. The two shared a handshake and a quick hug before parting._

_"Those jackasses don't know what their talking about right Star?" Soul boasted as the gang sat on the bleachers waiting for everyone to leave. Black*Star nodded in agreement patting the scythe meister on her back softly. "Your the best cook in death city and everyone knows it, hell if it weren't for your cooking I haven't a clue if I could get my butt out of bed every morning!" the girls giggled and Kid looked away slightly grumbling only to have his girlfriend lace their fingers together._

_"Thanks for cheering me on today baby." she smiled leaning against him, Kid smirked but had his mood suddenly go sour by some boys and girls bad mouthing his girl._

_"I heard she barely got into the competition, the only reason she got into it was because Sakura likes her."_

_"Yeah apparently she can't cook for shit but all her little buddies don't have the heart to tell her."_

_Kid could see the pain in Maka's eyes who tried her best not to let him see it in the first place, but before he could get up Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star were already returning the nasty words and a few punches to the other kids. This made the couple so happy to have friends like these._

_"Save some for us guys!"_

 

"I still can't cook as good as you no matter what." Maka laughed loudly at this and quickly hushed herself only to make him chuckle just as loudly. "You know I could possibly get behind us getting married, but only if you remember the first time I said those words to you..."

Maka smirked at this, turning around and sitting in his lap she recalled the memory;

 

 

_Even though it was a kiss the two hadn't known how to act towards each other or in front of the group, Tsubaki and Liz were the first ones to catch onto it and cornered Kid into admitting what happened._

_"That's so sweet! Good on you Kid!" Tsubaki cheered causing the reaper to blush heavily, Liz on the other hand was disappointed in her sibling;_

_"You didn't even seal the deal by asking her out yet? What if some other guy comes along?" Kid's heart sank and Tsubaki shot her friend a glare full of daggers. "I'm just asking a simple question here Tsubaki, he needs this more then the time you and-" Tsubaki slapped her hand over her friend's mouth;_

_"Say it and you die." Liz nodded slowly and swallowed her words whole._

_"A-A-Anyway Kid, show her you care alright? Then seal the deal yeah?" he nodded in agreement and went about his day. This should be easy right?_

_**WRONG** _

_**WRONG** _

_**NOT SO EASY!** _

_Kid spent the entire day racking his brain getting weird looks by classmates and eve a few worried ones from Maka. She came over after lunch;_

_"You ok Kid? Something troubling you?" he looked at her and shook his head with a smile._

_"Nah no worries here, just thinking too hard."_

_"When I think too hard I start to get little headaches that grow the longer I do it, so wanna know how I get rid of the pain?" he nodded and looked at her in amazement making her blush slightly. She put pressure on the sides of her head and took 3 simple deep breathes; "Bam, that's it."_

_"That's it?"_

_"Yupp that's all there is to it, short and simple is always the best way to go." those words echoed through his head as he watched her head to her next class. To be in love with such a girl was the most comforting thing he could think of, and most painful was trying to make her yours._

_"As he headed home from school he saw her through an upstairs window and she looked so beautiful with the sun hitting her face at that angle. Then it hit him! Kid looked all around him and found a small pebble, then with the needed strength he threw it at her catching her attention, she raised and eyebrow and waved at him only to have her mouth drop when he mouthed three words to her_

_I love you._

 

"True but you didn't hear me as much as you saw me say it."

"But you said it as you were mouthing it right?"

Kid pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"Yes... yes I did..." Maka kissed him back and pulled him down to the floor for some more kissing and cuddling:

"Let's get married Maka, but after we're done here..." Maka giggled and the two shared a wonderful night together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the story I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
